Guessing Game
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: ::Yamagi+Roose:: After an argument between Yamagi and Roose, Yamagi has to play a guessing game to find out who Roose loves. ~part 2 up~ R&R please!!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Megami Kouhosei, although I know we wish he all did, and am using the characters for fun and to tame my muses.  
**Pairings:** Yagami+Roose  
**Notes:** "blah"=speaking _'blah'_=thoughts

**Guessing Game** by Yaoi Girl

"Why does Wreka-chan keep having her friends ask me out; if she wants to go out with me so bad, why doesn't she ask me herself?" Roose complained as he flopped onto his bed, arms outstretched flat of the mattress.

"Why don't you just say yes to her? Then you could go out with her and all of her friends will leave you alone," Yamagi said, pain enveloping his hear as he knew ha could never have Roose and knowing how much the other boy was always attached to Wreka. 

"I don't want to," was all he said, closing his eyes. 

"You want me to do it for you?" Yamagi asked in an irritated tone, arms folded behind his head as he lay staring at the stars beyond the window. 

He could've sworn he heard the other boy growl before he practically spat out, "No!" 

Curious, Yamagi sat up, leaning his weight back on his hands and peered over the bed divider at Roose. "Why not?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. 

The green-haired boy sensed that he was being stared at and involuntarily blushed. "I don't like her that way," 

"Whatever," Yamagi huffed, having seen the blush and figured that Roose was thinking about Wreka again. 

Usually Roose would be silent and go on with whatever he was doing, but he just couldn't this time. 

"You don't believe me?" he asked, his face somewhat angered as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, staring at a confused Yamagi. 

The purple-haired boy rolled his eyes. "No, I don't because everyday after we're done with training, you always start talking about her as if she's the greatest thing in the universe!" 

"I do not!" Roose shot back hotly, startling Yamagi, who jumped slightly, blinking at the boy. 

After regaining his normal composure, he unintentionally yelled, "You do too!" 

"Shut-up! I do not!" he yelled back. 

"What's up with you? You don't have to jump down my throat just because I'm telling the truth!" Yamagi shot back, instantly regretting having continued the argument instead of just dropping it when it had first began. 

Roose's eyes had begun to water in anger and hurt, jumping off his bed, to and out the door, and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. 

"Roose!" Yamagi called after him, but Roose was too far down the hall, and probably crying in Wreka's arms, to hear his named being yelled from their room. 

"Shit!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the now closed door. "Roose…" he began to cry, his fist still against the door, head hung low as tears slid past his tightly closed eyes. "I'm sorry, Roose. I didn't mean it…I love you. Damnit! I don't want you with Wreka!" 

~*~ 

The green-haired boy ran and ran, his breath coming in short and ragged gasps, his vision blurred by hot tears. 

_'Why do you always find something to yell at me for, Yamagi? Isn't it obvious that she's one of my best friends? She's too much like a sister to me, that's why I won't say yes to her. And besides, I'm in love with someone else, my other best friend, you, Yamagi Kushida!'_

His vision blurred further as he stopped running, somehow back at the door he has stormed out of earlier, bent over with his hands resting on his knees, panting heavily for breath as the tears kept flowing down his flushed cheeks to the floor beneath him. 

'Yamagi…I'm sorry for yelling.' 

After he had regained his normal breathing, he stood up straight, staring at the door, sniffing, debating on whether or not to go in or go for a nice long walk to cool down, but didn't get much of a choice as the door slid open and Yamagi stood there, staring sadly at Roose with puffy and blood-shot eyes. 

"Hey," he said, voice raspy. 

Roose smiled half-heartedly at him. "Hi, Yamagi." 

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, returning the half-hearted smile. 

The green-eyed boy nodded, Yamagi stepping aside to let him in. 

Yamagi followed him in and over to Roose's bed, sitting down next to the boy, both staring at the floor. 

They sat that way for some time in complete and tense silence until Roose finally spoke. 

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Yamagi reached his right hand, the one closest to Roose, up to brush away the moisture in his eyes. "Yeah…um…Roose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell and make you upset." 

Roose looked up sadly at the image Yamagi was producing, reaching his left hand up, grasping Yamagi's right one, lacing their fingers, then resting the tangled hands between them. 

Yamagi looked up at him, confusion written on his face, but made no objection to Roose's action. 

"I'm sorry, Yamagi-kun. I do talk about Wreak-chan a lot, but she's not the only one I talk about; when I'm with her, I'm always talking about you. And even though she loves me, I can't love her back, and she knows I won't ever, but she'll still try to make me hers, despite the fact that she knows who I am in love with." 

The purple-eyed boy's heart had leapt when Roose admitted that he was talked about and when again when Roose said he would never love Wreka, but then his heart had sank when he said, "…she knows who I am in love with." 

_'So he can't trust me with his secrets, is that it? And he can with her?'_ he thought angrily. 

"Why can't you love her?" 

Roose hadn't expected that one. "Because she's more like a sister to me than anything else." 

"Oh," was the only reply, silence returning to the room as they sat there with their fingers still intertwined. 

"Yamagi-kun?" 

"What?" came the defeated voice of Yamagi Kushida. 

"Do you want to know who I'm in love with?" Roose asked quietly, a blush now spread across his cheeks. 

"Whatever," Yamagi said half-heartedly in a quiet voice, staring at the floor, fearing the answer, but anxious to know. 

"Let's see if you can guess, okay?" 

Yamagi rolled his eyes and shrugged slightly. 

Roose took this as an, 'okay'. "The first letter of their first name is Y." 

Of course, Yamagi knew his name started with Y, but choose another Y name. Jokingly he said, "Yoshino." 

"No. He's nice and all, but no, not him." 

"Yu Hikura." 

"Why would I be in love with a Goddess pilot that I never get to see?" 

Yamagi's head was starting to spin; he'd said two guys' names and Roose hadn't made any kind of sign that it wasn't a guy. 

"Me?" Oops. He hadn't meant to actually say it. 

Silence. 

"Roose?" he asked, looking up at the now flushed candidate, who seemed to think his feet were rather amusing right now. 

"Hey you two!" came a happy and ever energetic Zero Enna greeting as he bound through the door and into their room, uninvited.  
~*~ 

TBC 

I know, Roose was kinda OOC, but I don't really want to portray him as a whiny baby… R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Guessing Game pt. 2** by Yaoi Girl

The purpled-haired boy quickly pulled his hand away from Roose's, cursing Zero for coming in and causing him to wait for a reply. 

"Konbanwa, Zero-kun!" Roose said keeping as pleasant a face as he could, also cursing Zero for entering; he had just barely gathered enough courage to say something to Yamagi before her had entered, but now the courage was scattered about the room again. 

"What do you want?" Yamagi spat angrily. 

"I was bored. Clay went to eat and Hiead's who knows where, probably hanging all over Force again," Zero grinned. 

"Why aren't you with Erts?" Roose inquired, knowing that Zero and Erts were supposed to meet up earlier in the day. 

Zero's grin turned into a frown, intriguing the pair on the bed. 

"He needs time to think," he said quietly, sitting on Yamagi's unused bed, facing the two. 

"About what?" Roose asked, curious and confused. 

The brunette simply blushed, staring down at the floor, kicking his legs back and forth, sitting with his hands beneath his bottom. 

"Zero? You're gay?" Yamagi finally said, eyes wide. 

Roose looked at the now violently blushing Zero, then to his 'secret' love, confused as to how Yamagi had gained access to that knowledge. 

"What did he say?" Yamagi pressed on, sitting on the very edge of the bed that if he moved any further, he would be on the floor. 

"He didn't say much except he needed to think about things, but I'm pretty sure he feels the same way; I could see it in his eyes," Zero smiled dreamily at the image from earlier that day. 

"That's good! Then Yamagi and I won't be the only gay people on this ship!" Roose blurted out before he could stop it, and he didn't even know for sure if Yamagi really was gay or not, yet. 

Zero looked up at them, wide-eyed in disbelief. 

"You mean you two are going out?!" he gawked. 

Roose turned red, Yamagi glaring at Zero. 

"Not yet, huh?" Zero said, regaining himself. "That's too bad…" 

Yamagi snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his face with closed eyes and an angered expression. "Well, maybe if you'd stop barging in on people, we might be!" 

Roose glanced at him from the corner of his eye, too embarrassed to say anything at the moment. 

"In that case," the brunette said, standing with a quick stretch, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." And with that said, he walked out the door. 

"Nice going, Roose! Now all of GOA will know within a matter of seconds!" Yamagi growled. 

"Gomen, Yamagi-kun," Roose said quietly, staring at his feet, on the verge of tears. 

Yamagi dropped his attitude, for once, when he seen the upset boy. "Just don't run away again, okay?" 

Roose nodded slowly, rubbing his damp eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yamagi-kun?"

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"Did you mean what you told Zero?" he asked hesitantly, looking up at Yamagi.

"About what?"

"Us going out if he hadn't barged in..."

"You haven't answered me yet; after you tell me, I'll tell you."

Roose lowered his gaze once again, Yamagi waiting and watching as the boy opened and closed his mouth several times, his voice seemingly broken at the moment.

"Yes, It's you, Yamagi Kushida," Roose whispered, as that was all he could find to do, not trusting his full voice.

"Then, yes, I was serious about what I said to Zero," Yamagi replied, staring at the wall opposite him, then to his shoulder where Roose's head now rested, a half-smile playing across his lips with a soft snort.  
~*~  
Things had been going pretty smooth the past week since they had started 'dating' even though there's really no place on GOA to go on a 'date'.

But one thing annoyed Yagami: how slow their relationship was going.

Sure, he and Roose held hands and cuddled when people weren't around, slept, not "slept", with each other, cute little things like that, but the violet-eyed boy was longing desperately for their first kiss, his first kiss, and probably Roose's first, too. It's not that he was afraid to initiate anything, but he was always afraid of how Roose would react, so it was his fault that he hadn't gotten his first kiss.

Needless to say, Wreka did find out about the pair. She was shocked and hurt at first, but Roose explained why he couldn't/didn't love her, and she accepted it, accepted Roose and Yamagi, and Roose's being gay, much to everyone's surprise.

Wreka, being rather nosy on this day, was playing '20 questions' with Roose during and between training sessions.

"Do you really love him, Roose?"

"Yes, for the 19th time! I love Yamagi, Wreka!" he said in exasperation, having been literally asked that many times in one day.

"Have you two kissed yet?"

The green-eyed boy, who was walking a few steps ahead of Wreka, abruptly stopped, eyes wide and somewhat scared.

The blue-haired repairer stopped and stared at his unmoving form. "You're joking, right? You've been going out for a week and you haven't kissed yet?!"

Roose's head lowered and he walked on.

Wreka quickly caught up to him. "Why haven't you kissed him?"

"I just can't find the right moment. It's like every time we start to, something happens to distract us, or he pulls away..."

"It's sweet that he's worried about you like that," she said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"He's afraid he'll hurt you, Roose, that's why he's always pulling away."

"But why is he afraid he'll hurt me? I know when to say no," he sighed, balling his fists up at his side, tension flowing through him. "I don't like being treated like a little kid, having privileges taken away from me because everyone sees me as some 'innocent-looking' boy, I'm sick of it, Wreka! I'm 15 and have my own life, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Calm down, Roose. Just tell him what you told me and I'm sure he'll understand. I got something to take care of. See you tomorrow!" she smiled, waving and leaving a semi-angered candidate.

~*~

When Yamagi returned to his room from lunch, he found Roose sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands, his body shacking violently with sobs.

He walked over and sat down next to the crying boy, placing a hand on his back.

Yamagi seemed to become more and more gentle around Roose when they were together, always dropping his façade before he could upset the boy.

"What's wrong, Roose?"

"Why...why won't you...kiss me, Yamagi-kun?" he cried, staying in his position, not looking at Yamagi.

The violet-haired candidate sighed, knowing that this would come eventually. "Because I don't want to hurt you, Roose."

Roose tensed, the same tension building within him as when he was talking to Wreka.

"If I didn't want something, I would've told you. If I didn't want to kiss or be kissed, I would've said something. So why do you always pull back?" he asked, now looking at his boyfriend.

"I already told you! You know how my aggression gets a hold of me sometimes. What happens when we're kissing and I end up going to far? I don't want to drive you away from me."

"I'm not a kid! If you were doing something I didn't want, I would stop you myself if you didn't listen," he replied, his anger diminishing as he looked at Yamagi. "I may look innocent, but I'm not a defenseless child. I'm training to become a Goddess pilot, for crying out loud!"

"I know that, Roose."

The green-haired boy sighed heavily, closing his eyes to calm down. "Gomen, Yamagi-kun. I'm just tired of being treated like a child."

"If that's you you want it to be, then okay. I'll try not to be scared for you from now on. But you make sure to tell me if I go to far."

Roose nodded. "I will."

A few moments later, the lights overhead flickered out.

"Time for bed," Roose sighed. "Can I..."

Yamagi smiled knowingly. "Yes, Roose. You can sleep in my bed. You don't always have to ask, you know; if I don't want you in my bed, I'd tell you."

Roose smiled, getting up from his bed, picking up his regulation PJs, then headed to the bathroom to wash up and change.

Yamagi, on the other hand, simply changed in the room, then laid in his bed, leaving the blankets partially down until Roose emerged from the bathroom and slipped in beside him.

"Thank you," Roose said, content as Yamagi wrapped his arms around him, both on their sides, looking in each others eyes.

"You're too cute for your own good, Roose," he said before he leaned his face toward Roose, the other boy meeting him half way for their first kiss.

At first, they experimented; chaste kisses, then longer and deeper ones, Yamagi finally becoming bold enough to slip his tongue along Roose's lips, quickly gaining access.

Their tongues spared for sometime before they finally broke apart for air, staring at each other, Roose smiling brightly at him.

"Let's get to bed," Yamagi said with a yawn and smile.

Roose didn't respond, just tucked his head under Yamagi's chin, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy.

Within minutes, they pair were asleep, safe and secure in the others embrace.

TBC?

I think I really killed Roose's personality in this one, and Yamagi's at least has an explanation as to his behavior. R&R please!!


End file.
